


Things that Haven't Changed. And Things that Have.

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Cris believes that the distance that were between them doesn’t change anything.Fabio knows that the distance has changed something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> Prompt: "What happened doesn’t change anything"

“See?” Cris has that bright, happy smile on his face as he looks at Fabio. His arm still hangs around Fabio’s shoulder when they reach the front door. “I’ve told you, what happened doesn’t change anything. Even the distance won’t change anything.”

He kisses Fabio’s temple and lets his lips linger there for a while. When he pulls back, the look in his eyes is warm, and Fabio forgets to breathe for a second. 

“We still love each other, right? We still have each other,” he whispers at Fabio as he opens the door. Sealing his words with another kiss on Fabio’s cheek, Cris walks to the couch, and throws himself there.

Just one step away from the door frame, Fabio freezes. He is still standing there, and forces a weak smile when Cris turns his neck to look at him.

“Hey, come here…” he gestures with his chin to the space next to him.

Balling his hand into a fist, Fabio forces another tight smile and walks to the couch. He wonders whether it is his expression that says nothing, or it is Cris being totally oblivious.

Fabio sits carefully next to Cristiano. The space that he has intentionally left between them is quickly gone as Cris puts his arm around Fabio’s shoulder, and pulls him closer.

“I know I’ve told you this for too many times, but I’ve been missing you so much and you have no idea how happy I am that you’re finally here again,” Cris says, then nuzzling his face against Fabios hair.

Something is choking on Fabio’s throat that suddenly feels dry, and he can feel his shoulders get tense.

This time, Cris finally senses Fabio’s absence of words. He pulls himself away.

“You’ve been quiet. Something’s wrong?” Cris asks with questioning eyes.

Fabio looks away. There is a small voice inside of him that frantically says that no, he’s not ready yet to do this. But Fabio knows that he has to do it. The sooner the better. The longer he puts it off, Fabio know s it will only hurt even more.

“Hey,” he holds Fabio’s chin with his fingers to make the slightly smaller guy face him. “Tell me. What is it?”

“Cris,” he says carefully. “There are things that change, actually.”

Cris gasps a little. “What? You don’t love me anymore?”

It’s almost funny. To hear that someone like Cris, can suddenly sound so scared like that.

Fabio quickly shakes his head.

“No… No.. It’s not that. It’s just…” he pauses and chews his lower lip, trying to find the words.

“It’s…” he stops again, and sighs desperately. “It’s just… the distance that were…”

“Were, right? Were. Now, you are here. With me. We are together again.”

Fabio closes his eyes. He already knows that it would be hard. But he doesn’t expect it to be this hard.

“Yes. Were. But still, there was that time  when we’re not… really, physically, together… that gives me some times to…”

Fabio stops again, this time to watch Cris’ expression.

And it’s just so painful. To see how confusion, fear and something that looks so close to desperation, all mixed up on the face of someone that he loves like no other in this world.

“It’s just… I finally have the time to be…really myself.”

Cris blinks.

“I mean, for so long, I finally become me.”

He’s not lying. He did miss Cris a lot when they were far away from each othere. But at the same time, there was that relieving feeling of…really being himself. Being him without having to be under Cris’ shadow.

“I don’t understand.” Cris says, confusion painted all over his face. “I thought… I thought you loved me. We love each other, don’t we?”

Fabio nods slowly. “I did love you, Cris. I still do…But maybe…” he gently runs the pad of his thumb on Cris jawline. “Maybe… we just… we better be…by ourselves, instead of being together.”

Cris’lips are quivering, but he says nothing.

“Cris, you are the sun. And all this time, I have been the moon. The light that I have, it’s not really mine. It comes from you…” Fabio says, not letting his eyes fall from Cris.

“This time, please, give me some more time and space to be my own sun.”

Fabio takes Cris’ hand, who is still sitting quietly, looking too stunned to say, or do anything. He gently kisses Cris’ knuckles.

“Will… will you…ever…” Cris swallows before he continues, with a voice that starts breaking down. “Will you...come back… to me?”

The last words that falls from Cris’ lips is nothing but a whisper.

Fabio’s lips turn into a sad smile. “I can’t promise you that. But I can promise you, that even if we’re no longer together, it would not change the fact that I still love you.”

Fabio leans forward to place a kiss on Cris’ forehead. He lets his lips linger against Cris’ skin for a while, and then slowly pulls away.

“Remember that, Cris. You are the sun. And what happened between us won’t change it. So please, don’t stop shining.”

Fabio stands up, and quickly turns around.

He walks away, and doesn’t look back, even after he closes the door behind him.

He doesn’t want to.

Because if he does, he knows that he will just break down and cry.


End file.
